Tomato Police
by Francey Pants7
Summary: Antonio works as a policeman with his friend Francis, five years ago he lost his first partner under mysterious circumstances. Now he is about to be given his new partner, the boy is someone from his past. Someone he promised to meet once again. But will there really be the happily ever after that they all wish for? Spain X S.Italy / Romano as well as France X England / Britain
1. Pawns

Antonio had only just sat down at his desk when the Chief of Department had called him in. He rubbed his side, still sore from the previous day's activities. Glancing at an old picture on his desk, he gently smiled at it before getting up. The heavy, dark blue rings hung under his eyes from a night of worrying what his new partner would be like. How many years had it been? How many had it been since his last one? Five years, he could never follow get that.

Pulling his mind back to work, he got up, making sure his uniform looked in prim condition for the Boss. Francis leaned over onto his desk smirking, making Antonio feel somewhat unsure, "Have you two finally got your act together yet?" His voice did not sound promising, knowing Francis almost too well.

"You just wait, one day I'll be strolling down here with a date booked and him smiling." There was an ever confident smile from Francis, who always knew exactly who he wanted and how to get them.  
"When that day comes criminals will arresting policemen..." He joked back to Francis.

They had always been great friends, they had got through nursery together, primary school, even the school bullies. Francis have been so supporting after his last partner. Yet there was always this one problem, ever since their first day of being fully fledged policeman Francis had this transfixation with the Chief of Police. They would play with one another, using each other as pawns in their game of chess with one another. A game that somehow Antonio got stuck into too. Not only as Francis' pawn but also as the opponent's. Yet Francis never seemed to back down, never letting his feelings fully take him over, for they both knew that the opponent shared these feelings back, making the game evermore deadly... Harmful almost, yet so richly intoxicating.

So at his reply he simply left his desk, ready to be a pawn in their games, knowing that some day they will see through their games and the pawns they so regularly used would be finally cast away so that they can delve into their inner most pleasures. His arm ached as he clenched his fist, the bruises from times before settling into skin. He mentally begged for the day to come soon that this would happen, unsure if the pawns in their would survive many more rounds.

Ever so gently, he tapped on the door to the office, a booming voice coming from within, "Antonio! I told you to get here five minutes ago!"

He stepped into the room anxiously, the emerald eyes glared back at him. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to that bloody frog! Idiot!"

He comes up from his desk, the power in his eyes belittling Antonio. His fingers run down His neck, caressing him playfully. Lifting his head up with his fingertips so he can stare into Antonio's eyes before slapping him hard on the cheek. "You've been letting him tend to your wounds again... Just remember what I can do." He closed in on Antonio's ear. "I can take that child away from you. That one you do all this for. I can snatch her away from and leave you with nothing just like that."


	2. The Boy Next Door

He trembled at the thought of another pawn getting involved in their games. Quickly, he he made his way out, noticing someone spinning on his seat at his desk. He frowns for a moment before catching a glimpse of their face. No... It couldn't be...?

Fifteen years ago Antonio had been just ten years old but there was a person in his life he knew he wanted to be with in the future. Another little boy lived next door, he was a couple of years older than him but they had always been close. When it was the Summer holidays Antonio's family would bring him with them when they went to Spain and in return Antonio would come with him to Italy for a holiday. They would spend endless nights talking to one another, cuddled up in each other's bed. When a thunder storm roared overhead he would cling onto his dear friend, terrified that it might take him away from him.

Gradually over the next eight year; they grew up, his friend began to seemingly enjoy his company less and less. But Antonio still wanted something more from their relationship. One night he sat outside how door in the pouring rain for hours, waiting hopefully for his friend to arrive so he could tell him something important. His heart wanted to burst when it saw Lovino, all those hours had been completely worth it. Except his arm was linked with someone else's as his eyes moved upwards he saw them looking at one another as if nothing in the world mattered except them two. Antonio did not matter...

"Antonio! You bastard! What the fuck are you doing here?" His glared at Antonio in a way he had never seen him better, his heart shattered right there on the steps, behind his smile.

"L-Lovi... I wanted to talk to you." He sneezed, the coldness beginning to be trapped in from his clothes being wet through. "Its really important!"

" Well why don't you go fucking tell me tomorrow, you look like one of those lost puppies..." He snarled at Antonio causing him break down into tears.

There was no refer from Lovino as the tears fell down his cheek, mixing with the raindrops on him... Even his tears had found love... "O-okay Lovi...I'm sorry to have wasted your time..." His voice cracked as it talked, "I won't bother you with coming back again..."  
He went down the steps leading to Lovi's house, almost hiding the tears from him although it would have hard to tell he was crying with the amount of rain on his face. He did not run away, wanting to extend his past moments with him as long as possible. In that day the world he had built up his mind was torn apart; he reached for the doorknob to his house, slowly twisting it before walking inside, Lovi ever scowling at him.  
As soon as he got into the house, he rung up Francis, sobbing desperately down the phone to him. It had taken Francis actually having to come and see him and spend the night cuddled up with him for him calm down even in the slightest. Francis soothed him as he cried himself to sleep, his throat raw and tears unable to fall anymore by the end.

After that, Antonio moved away. Not telling Lovino at all, he was old enough after all to care for himself. But as he loaded his things into the van he had hired a familiar face stood there, staring at him. The same immature face that he had always loved. He still loved him, he never take that away. Lovino stood there, watching as he put all their history he had manage to scavenge in there.


	3. Ti amo

It took a while for Lovino to come over, his hands seemed to be trembling, "Antonio? You bastard! You didn't come over... What are you doing putting all your junk in that van? Stop it, you're scaring me!"

Antonio placed another box in, but Lovino picked it up, taking it under his arm. "Bastard, you can't leave me with Feliciano!" A frenzy of desperate tears clung onto his cheek. "Antonio.. It was a month ago... You can't be angry at me, you are always happy."

Antonio spun around to glare at him, "Well if I'm always happy then why did I spend that night crying myself to sleep?" He does not want to look into Lovino's eyes, knowing that they could make change his mind in a heartbeat. "I sat in the rain waiting to tell you that I love you and you told me to fuck off."

He blinks in surprise, taken back before he clings himself around Antonio's neck and kisses him; his face blushes a tomato red as he feels Antonio kissing him back. "I love you too."

They wrapped their arms around one another, kissing each other passionately until it became clear that they both wanted more. Antonio pulled his head away from kissing, taking a breather, a bead of saliva still hanging from Lovi's mouth into Antonio's, "Lovi I want to go further... I want you... But... This isn't the right time. I promise you the next we meet I'll never let go of you."

Lovino struggles against his strong arms, " How do you know that we'll meet again? You can't..." Antonio kisses his face, licking away all of tears. "What if there's a thunder storm? I need you there." His voice pleads but Antonio tries to be reasonable.

He gently takes Lovino's hand, holding it in his, "I want you to remember my family's tomato farm and think of that when there is a thunder storm. Nothing can hurt you there and when we meet again we'll go back there together." He whispers it with a mix of passion before kissing him one last time and getting into the van. "Mi corazón, be patient."


	4. Pawns in which game?

"Lovi! My Lovi!" Antonio runs over to the man in his chair, jumping up onto his knees and cuddling him. "Lovi is that really you?"

Lovino meanwhile immediately begins to blush, trying to pull the younger man off him. "Of course it is fucking me! I'm not the tomato fairy you bastard!"

Antonio kisses him on the nose, not caring about how much Lovino's face is going a bright tomato red. Francis leans in from his desk, smiling over at Antonio. "I'm glad you like him so much." He winks at Antonio, "Arthur nearly wouldn't let him come but I used my powers of persuasion to guide him."

There was a twinkle in Francis' eye as he winked at him, the same game twinkle that he always had every time he tried to wrap his little pinky around Arthur just that little more tighter. There is call from his office at just that moment for Francis himself and he bites his lip, knowing exactly what is about to come. He might be playing the game against Arthur but he was still just one of his pawns, not his knight, not his queen just a simple pawn in a game against himself. He rubs his arm, being reminded of the last bruises that Arthur gave him.

"Aren't you going to go garlic breath?" Lovino laughs at Francis, sneering, unknowing about the Chief's violent side. "If I didn't know better I would say you were scared of your own boss."

Antonio glances up at Francis, giving him a positive little smile before he finally gets up and goes into the office. He swung his head back to Lovino, they might be just pawns in their game but he is just happy that he is with Lovino once again. He thinks about him as he looks into his sweet Italian's eyes, "I was really worried that you would forget me when we met again, but you know me!"

Lovino chuckles, unable to resist wrapping his arms around his sweet Spaniard, "I'm sorry... It's Francis... Right? I don't seem to recall..."

Antonio pouts, crossing his arms but is unable to keep it up for long, feeling too overwhelmed with joy. He notices the folder on his table and jumps, suddenly being reminded that they are at work, "Oh! Lovi! You're a policeman too!" His emerald eyes sparkle, all the excitement of seeing Lovino taking away his way of thinking."I-I mean... I thought you didn't like the police... I thought you preferred the Mafia."

Lovino glances at Antonio, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes almost as if he feels guilty about something. "Hey, stop being so annoying and what about we knuckle down and get to work."

There is a loud gasp from Antonio as he clings onto Lovino's chest, "L-Lovi! You want to work? Is something wrong? What about the siesta you used to always take around this time?" He puts his hand on his head, feeling his temperature, "Are you sick? I think you're sick."

Lovino glares at him with distaste, pushing him off his lap harshly. "Idiot, I can work. How do you think I got to be a policeman? You can't rely on good looks for everything."

Now that was something Antonio could go into a long conversation about, possibly pointing out all of the times Francis and him had used their charm to get the teacher to mark their work just that little bit higher. I mean its not like they really did it, after all they worked just as hard as anyone to be policemen. Studying hard in the day and partying harder at night. But that had been a long time ago and things had changed much since then. Just how long had it been since they had gone out to drink? Definitely a while now, even longer since they had both got drunk. Nope life now just didn't allow for a night of partying.

For the rest of the day Antonio chatted to Lovino, taking mental notes of all his new likes and dislikes. He seemed just the same Lovino, but there was something wrong... He couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he tried to he felt like he was betraying him and would come close to tears. No, if Lovino did not want to tell him something then he did not have to. After all, Lovino still had not asked him about the bruises on his neck or the photograph on his desk. Although he was very much blind to it all, wrapped up in his own, uncomfortable world. That was when he decided to invite him over for a drink, for old time's sakes at the very least but there was also another reason too, actually a range of reasons why Antonio wanted this.


	5. Green with jealousy

Antonio grasps Lovino's hand, as they stop outside a primary school, "I want you to meet someone very special to me." He giggles as he sees Lovi's frustrated face, "Don't worry Lovi, they're not as special as you are."

A blond haired girl with a red lace in her hair stood outside by a cherry blossom tree, humming as song to herself. She grins as she watches Antonio's car pull up, running over to him, "Antonio! I made you a-" Her voice shuts off as she sees someone else with him, unsure of who this other person is, it was not Francis, she had met him plenty of times and he always wore a magical smile on his face. This person wore a permanent frown on their face, her hands clutch onto her lunch box trembling, not liking him at all. Was this the Arthur that Antonio always talked about? Was he about to take her away from him?

"Bella!" Antonio whisks her up in his arms as if she was an omelette, except her eyes drew onto Lovino ever more. As soon as he got out of the car she was on him, jumping out of Antonio strong arms and smacking Lovino in the face with her pack lunch. "Bella! No! That's not how you treat Lovino." He pulls her away from her, her eyes like a devil's glaring at him.

"Don't you take me away from Toni! Meanie Ar-" She glances back at Antonio in disbelief, "L-Lovi? But he is frowning! You said he was always happy and that he glowed like an angel." Her cheeks puff out as she glares back at him.

Antonio blushes like a tomato as Bella recollects only a tiny piece of what he said about Lovino to her, most of it being much more exaggerated than that, but not in his eyes. "Bella I want you to apologise to Lovino or else no tomatoes for you later on." A pang of guilt immediately passes through Antonio and they both know he would not be able to keep that promise.

Lovino staggers as he pulls himself up, sharing a glare between him and the little girl. Almost as if trying to eye her up as a rival for Antonio's affections, "So she's your kid..." Instantaneously the glare from Bella falls and she clings tight onto Antonio. There is a chuckle from him, a jealous one. It sounded stupid to be jealous of a little girl but to know that she was his child... I mean they had the same coloured eyes... same sort of smile, if she did smile. That, of course, meant that Antonio had a wife at home; not him but a wife. His fist clenches up as he thinks about it, wanting to punch the little girl in the face right there. He did not care how it would look, she had taken Antonio away from him.

Antonio laughs, going over to kiss Lovino on the cheek, "I didn't think you were the jealous type Lovi." He sighs, smiling at Bella as he kisses her on the forehead, allowing her to wraps her arms around his neck. "No she's not my child, she's just a very special friend. One that seems to be able to beat up my little Lovi with a lunch box..."

Lovino went a tomato red, the pawn being put back in his place, all that jealousy for nothing. No, Antonio knew the chess game to his heart and he would always be his Queen, even when everyone else had fallen, he would still be there. There to pick up the pieces and help him start again, even if he was not properly there last time; he had been in the shadows helping him. Oh yes, he knew full well who had paid the rent for his flat when he had forgotten and he knew who always left a tomato with a bouquet of flowers on his door step every birthday. That person might not have known that much about the man behind the door any more, simply a figment of his past self, but he did have a pure heart that Lovino would hate to tamper with and had always loved.


	6. Tomato and Tortuga

Antonio clears away the dishes, letting Bella and Lovino have time to themselves after dinner. Bella tugs Lovino's shirt, inspecting it before smiling sweetly, "Lovino... I wanted to say I'm sorry for before... I-I didn't mean to whack you with my lunch box..." She fumbles with her fingers, "Well I did but... I thought you were someone else. I hope your head is alright."

He smirks at Bella, triumphant that he has an apology from her, an annoying feeling has been screaming from his stomach all this time, a constant dread that Antonio cares for her even more than him. Sure its been a long time since they last saw one another but... He wants to be with Antonio, he doesn't want to be parted from him for any reason whatsoever. It might sound childish but he didn't even want a child getting in the way of being together, if she did not like him then surely Antonio would side with her... He needed to get the kid to like him but there is just one problem... He hates them. He is pulled away from his thoughts as Bella pulls herself onto his knee, giggling slightly.

"Lovino? When did you and Antonio meet? I want to know!" Her eyes are filled with excitement and stares at him in awe, as if he is about to recite a master piece he wrote just now. "Antonio always tell it me differently."

Differently? How the heck can you tell something differently every single time? Although this is the bastard we are talking about... Lovino kept the same smirk on his face, licking a bit of tomato sauce from the meal off his lip as he began to talk, "Well let me see... We lived next door to each other... Before Antonio moved in I used to use the empty house next door as an extra garden so I decided that it didn't matter when I heard the people moving in. After all it was my garden to begin with. I was out playing in my garden when I heard someone crying and that's how I met Antonio." He chuckles softly at the memory, "He was crying because he had lost Señor Tortuga but he was siting right next to him eating his tomato, by the time he noticed all his tomato was gone which made him cry even more as he said that tomatoes and turtles didn't mix together well."

Bella listens contently, wrapping herself in Lovino's arm, listening to his voice as she begins to softly fall asleep. "Bella if you're going to sleep then go and get your pyjamas on and I'll tuck you into bed." Antonio smiles softly at her, leaning in to kiss Lovi gently on the cheek. He whispers into his ear, "Once she goes to bed we'll get a bit more work done, we need to get it done by tomorrow."

She yawns tiresomely at Antonio, pouting. "Hey, why are you whispering? I don't whisper when I have something I want to tell you..." She folds her arms in a huff.

"Ah but you're not a fully grown adult señorita so you're not allowed to whisper yet." Antonio giggles at the conversation, finding adorable how she tries to argue.

"Can you at least sing the song to me when I go to sleep? You know I can't sleep without it..." Her eyes look at him beggingly and she knows without having to batter an eyelash that she has won. "Buenos noches Lovi!" Without another word she kisses him on the cheek and hops off his lap, walking over to her bedroom to get changed.

Lovino touches his cheek for a second before eyeing Antonio tiresomely, "Do we have to do more work...? I've already slept through enough siestas..."

Antonio tries to hold in a smug laugh, "Well you were the one before that said we needed to work, besides I can show you properly my plans now. I have a lot of my work on my laptop here at home." His hands delicately sneak up Lovino's shirt, painting masterful brush strokes onto his stomach. "You never know, afterwards we might get to play."

There is huff from Lovino as he can't help but want to play now. He's waited long enough for him, he just wants to have his feast now of him. But there is something in Antonio's eyes, a sort of patience which makes the idea of waiting fascinating. He couldn't... He wouldn't have...? I mean his best friend was Francis after all, even as children he had constantly been trying to grope either of them. Yet the thought of Antonio still being a virgin didn't surprise him somehow... Although he would guiltily admit it, he had waited too.


	7. Mi Señorita

Once Bella is ready Antonio makes sure she is into bed and sits on the bed with her, his guitar in his hand. "You ready señorita? You must know the words by now?" His smiles warms her up, making her feel sleepy already. The words come out, melting into a soft melody as he delicately strums his strings to the music.

(A note: I apologise if some of the Spanish translation es mal o odia la canción. Perdóname, por favor. Other than that I hope you enjoy the song, you might need to read it a couple of times to get the tune so I apologise for that. Also for the English version I had to change señorita from miss to little girl so that it would fit better of you mix the English and Spanish version together then I think it sounds much more sweeter.)

**Español: English:**

Te amo, mi señorita I love you, my little girl

Te amo, mi señorita I love you, my little girl

Descanse su cabeza, en su cojín Rest your head, onto your cushion

Y cierre sus ojos And close your eyes

Vaya al sueño, mi señorita Go to sleep, my little girl.

Te protegerá, de las pesadillas I will protect you, from the nightmares

Para que usted, puede crecer fuerte So that you, can grow strong.

Descanse su cabeza, mi señorita Rest your head, my little girl

Bajo las estrellas, y la luna Under the stars, and moon

Te amo, mi señorita I love you, my little girl

Te amo, mi señorita I love you, my little girl

Lovino listens in to the song, he can't help but be jealous of the little girl in there, being sung to by his Antonio. Yet he also notices how sad the song sounds for a bedtime song, the way the guitar is so gently and the song is so steady seem to make the tune circle around him, trying to hold onto the song for as long as possible. It is only after a couple of moments he notices the slummed body and the gently snoring sound coming from him. After all the excitement of today the poor little Spaniard had worn himself out, he was still the same man Lovino feel in love with.


	8. Who's Game?

The guitar drops to the floor and Antonio shoots up, finding himself cuddled up to Bella. He gently gazes down at her, smiling as he pushes away her fringe. There was something I was meant to be doing...? What was it...? Lovnio! Of course he would forget that, anything involving work his mind would on purpose try to block it. He mumbles miserably, knowing that Lovino has probably gone home and is going to yell at him tomorrow. Just as he is about to open the door he hears a voice the other side, similar to Lovi's but there is a harshness to it, "Fratello, yes I'm fine... It should be tomorrow... Don't worry I'll be there."

Antonio grasps the doorknob, not understanding this feeling of betrayal to him. His hands slips into his pocket, feeling his phone and clutching it hard. If something's wrong tomorrow then he'll get help from the the person he could most trust. Suddenly it seems that there is not just the game he is playing with Francis and Arthur to worry about, but a new threat, a new player. But of course everyone knows you can't play chess between three people, something has to give away... He gulps, casting his eyes away from the door and gazing over to his guitar. Who's pawn was he is? Was he Arthur's and Francis'? Or just Lovi's?

He picks his guitar up lovingly, sending impulses through him as he sees Bella. If he got hurt who would care for her? He scrambles, trying to be as quiet as possible as he hears the conversation still continuing. Pulling out the crayons and getting out a pen, finding some coloured pieces of paper and beginning to write on them madly, wanting to get his thoughts down. Pretty soon he has finished the first paper and is onto another, writing to another person. I need to make sure that if I need help then there will be someone to help them... His mind races as he writes, leaning on the floor before folding the papers up and sliding them up into his pocket.

He puts away everything neatly, making sure it is not noticeable. There is silence from out of the room and he pulls himself up, dusting himself down before taking the guitar with him. His hand runs through his messy hair and his eyes meet with Lovino's, "Sorry I fell asleep, you still up for going over the plans?" He smiles, pushing away all of his anger to hide away from him. He's not going let him know, that would give the game away. A game he seems to have entered as a fourth player but that only seems to have excited him more. "We know the identities of quite a few of them, there's just the two main people we need to find the identities of, the two Mafia leaders."

Lovino's hand clenches tightly but Antonio breezes past him, delicately putting his guitar to the side. "If I remember correctly one of the members we are meant to be watching is Ivan Braginski." He chuckles, "He hasn't like me or Francis for a while so we might need to make sure we bring a radio, you know, just in case."

Lovino seems to panic for a second before jumping in, "I'll hold the radio so you can keep watch." He blushes a bright red. "S-Sorry I'm just a bit... scared. I've never gone on a stake out before..." Antonio steps back, surprised by how easily he seems to have lied to him. Knowing full well that he had been given a file with his new partner's information and being increasingly frustrated when he was reading it that Francis had taken out his new partner's name from everywhere. A smile spreads across his face, taking Lovino's hand and kissing him on the cheek, "Don't worry Lovi it will be okay. You'll do fantastico."

Lovino's hand pulls around Antonio's waist, clutching him almost. "So is that all? Doesn't seem like much..." He smirks, his hand menacingly climbing to the bottom of Antonio's shirt so that he can pull it off. "Can we play now?"

No! This wasn't the time for this, Antonio was already worried enough about Lovino. Shit! What if he saw the bruises he still had from Arthur? No... He couldn't let that happen. Think! I can't give him any more information and I can't give him sex. "We haven't thought of code names for one another." There is a mental sigh of relief as he explodes with happiness at the thought. "You have to have code names! Its part of a regulation around here. I could be Tortuga and you can be Tomato!"

Almost spontaneously the look in Lovino's was gone and replaced with a frown, back to his old Italian way. He rubs his temple in annoyance, "Do you have anything alcoholic to drink...?" Antonio smirks, this exactly wanting this. Oh yes, he had most definitely joined the game as a player, a payer that no one could see and all thought they had control over. Except none of them knew that they were all right and all wrong.

"Of course I do." Antonio goes over to the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of red wine, as if knowing how quickly it will be gone. He knew full well it took a lot of drinks to make an Italian drunk but an Italian feeling guilty was far more harder to relax, however that was exactly what he was about to try to do.


	9. Pieces of Paper

It was early morning when Antonio work up, his arms were wrapped around Lovino and he smirks at him unable to feel angry at him any more. He lay there, curled up, innocent. Who would have thought that it was his Lovino? The person who loved to scowl and permanently wore a scowl on his face. He slips out of bed, making sure Lovino does not catch him changing from his pyjamas into his uniform. No, he did not need that today. He did not need Lovino getting angry with him or Arthur. He sneaks out of the room, poking his head into Bella's room and grinning at her when he finds that she is up and changed, simply sitting colouring in her room.

"Come on, Mr Williams always looks forwards to seeing you and I need to get off to work." He speaks softly, knowing that Lovino does not like to be woken.

"Okidoki!" She giggles, taking Antonio's hand as she comes out of the room, "Antonio, do you like Lovino?" She eyes sparkle in fascination, unable to stop thinking about it this morning. They walk down the corridor of the flats and she smirks at him, "You always used to talk about having a family with him, are you still going to?"

Antonio's hand grasps hers tight, his heart stinging at the thought, "Not any more... I don't think it would be very smart.." He sighs, trying to put up a good front to her but knowing she can see through it too easily. They get to Mr William's house and he knocks on the door, it opens almost instantly, "Hi Matthew, thanks for this. I'll pay you when I get back."

Matthew grins at him, "No problem, its always nice to have someone over." Bella lets go of his hand, running off to go play with Matthew's toy polar bear, there is a small goodbye from her and he chuckles. "Normal time?"

Antonio shakes his head, "I don't think so... I might be a couple of hours longer, we're meant to be busy today." He makes sure she is not looking as he pulls the first piece of paper out of his pocket, "Could you do me a favour and give this to her if I'm late? It should occupy her for a bit."

Matthew giggles, "Sure, will do!" He shuts the door, leaving Antonio to run back to his room to find Lovino up and eating breakfast.

"Come on! We need to get there early today!" He doesn't listen Lovino's complaints of a headache, having to wake up early and how he shouldn't have let him drink last night. He chuckles at all the moaning once they get into his, "Oh Lovi, you really love to complain." He kisses him on the fore head before backing the car up and getting it out of the car park.

Quickly, they get to work, Antonio launches over to Arthur's room. "Sorry Lovi, forgot to hand something in yesterday!" He passes Francis who is sat on his chair, staring at the computer. He takes no notice and slides into Arthur's room, pulling out the last piece of paper in his pocket and placing it somewhere he will be able to find easily. That's it, plan in place, just one more step then done. He strolls out of the room with confidence, checking the time, "Lovi, time to get going!"

A feeling quakes through him as he watches Lovino texting on his phone as they get back to the car, "I don't understand why we have to do this... Its just wasting our time." He rolls his eyes, already bored as he puts his phone away, opening the door and getting in. Little did he notice the text that Antonio had just sent.

"Lovi, don't be so miserable. We're helping future generations. Now remember we're going to need to look casual, they're meeting up in the park." He pulls himself into the driving seat as he talks, trying to focus on the task at hand.


	10. Je t'aime

Francis leant back on his chair, trying to take in what happened last night, trying to get around it in his head. His thoughts were distracted as he saw Antonio rushing past and Lovino going to sit in his seat. Well that was rude, normally he says hello at the very least. He must be pretty excited, that must be it. After all, he had got him Lovino as his new partner and they were about to go out on their first stake out. A feeling of unknowing rushes through him, unsure why he feels so unsettled.

"Francis, you've known Antonio all this time..." He glances up to make sure Antonio isn't there, knowing that if he ever caught him talking to Francis he would say something about it being cute. "I was wondering... Why does this Ivan, Mafia man, hate you and Antonio so much? And why does he look after that girl Bella?" He head cocks over, interested to listen to him for once.

Francis smirks, a sort of triumph over Lovino, unknowing that he holds information he could use in their game, "Bella was the daughter of Antonio's last partner... He doesn't like to talk about it. He's had this grudge against Ivan since he murdered his partner, I guess you could say he was the guy that that got Antonio back on his feet after he left you... Lars helped him to get trained up, I just was there to take him to party." He chuckles, remembering the good times but stopping when he sees Lovino's pale face, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

They are pulled away from their conversation by Antonio yelling to Lovino and he whips off after him. At last now he could get back to thinking about Arthur, maybe last night had just been a mistake? After all they were both drunk... His heart strings heave at the thought, wanting to believe that Arthur does love him but not being sure any more. This game they had played... They had been playing it for over eight years now and he was getting sick and tired of it. He wanted to know how Arthur felt; he was prepared to lose the game just to learn them. His mobile phone vibrates, once again distracting him from thinking, can't a French man get any time to think any more?

_There's an address on my desk. Go to it.  
Going to need some help_

P.S. Bring a gun.

It was from Antonio and sounded serious, the only time he sounded serious was when he really needed help. He sighs as he steps out of his car, into the park which was the address given to him. There is a loud BANG noise and the birds of the grass nearby fly up in terror. Strange... That sounded like... Before he knew it he was running, trying to find where the noise had come from. He smacks into someone as he runs, not taking notice of them, "I'm sorry, here let me help you up." He pulls out a hand to help the person up before instantly recognising the face. Ivan...

"You cops are complete idiots." He uses Francis' hand to pull himself up as he grins venomously. "You never learn do you?" He punches him hard in the stomach and Francis falls to the floor in pain. "Its almost like you couldn't wait to see me again." His smirk stays transfixed to his face as he kicks him hard in the stomach repeatedly, each time using more force. Only stopping when satisfied with the amount of blood dripping from the side of his lip. He leans over, using one finger to get a drop and licking it. The taste so divine and delicious, almost too good to lick.

Francis struggles, trying to pull out his gun, trying to think where it is. He put it in his pocket, he swore he did! Ivan merely chuckles, "Aww, the little policeman has no gun. Shame you didn't bring a knife like last time..." His finger touches the scar across his cheek, running it down and onto Francis' lips. "This time I'm going to get you back. I'm going to make you cry mercy." He attempts to run for it but his whole body is sluggish from all the pain.

Ivan brings out his knife, moving closer to him as he tries to get away. His arm jerks forwards, slamming his head into the pavement as he squeezes his throat. "Don't worry, I'm going to get some pleasure out of you before anything. After all I don't want to wasting a perfectly good fuck." He rests the blade against Francis' neck, his leg beginning to rub against Francis' pelvis. There is a groan from Francis, refusing to let this happen but his body won't let him do anything.

No, he loves Arthur. He's not going to let any damn Russian bastard screw him. If this was Arthur it would have been a completely different story, it would have been sexy. Oh shit... Just thinking about Arthur in this way had made him slightly hard. Ivan grinned to him, his hand undoing his belt as it began it explore his pants, trying to find the way in. A tear fell from Francis' eyes, knowing he had lost the game. His Queen was not here when he most needed him and his pawns were nowhere is sight. He jerks his head forwards, determined not to let Ivan do any more, kneeing him hard into the balls. The blade cut deep into his neck, Ivan's eyes were alight with anger, determined to finish him off.

The red liquid gushed out yet the game was not lost, the Queen had not left Francis. A gun shot fired and bullet hit the side of Ivan's head. The last thing Francis saw before falling unconscious was the sight of his beloved Queen, in tears, holding him, trying apologise for not having coming sooner; apologising for everything he had ever done, apologising for telling Francis to fuck off before. His warm hand rested on his cheek as he smiled up at the emerald eyes that seemed so warm and gentle for once in their lives.

"Je t'aime."


	11. Frog

Arthur woke up that morning with his fabulous Frenchman asleep next to him, he smiled slightly at the sweetness of Francis. Lovino hadn't been the only one to get drunk that night, Francis had asked him out after he began moaning about how he could never go out with Lovino any more because he was always caring for Bella. Fuck knows why he cared for the child so much. I couldn't give a crap that his partner had been killed by one of the most wanted killers in the world, Antonio should have killed the bloody bastard then less British resources would need to be used to catch the murderer.

He sighs as he rolls away from Francis. Holy Crap last night was good, the best he had ever had but he couldn't admit that to him, no way in hell. Francis made movement and Arthur instantly clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to talk to him. There is a laugh from Francis, ridiculing him, "What's the matter you don't want to say anything to me?"

His voice... It sounded wonderful in the morning, "Fuck off frog..." He didn't want to have to admit to him... No way in hell would he admit to him that he actually quite liked the frog. He would always be his King but there were so many things wrong with this... Didn't God say some bullshit about being damned if you liked another man? He didn't know, to be honest he didn't care, but it was the only think stopping him from loving Francis and he would cling onto it as hard as possible.

Francis could never know that he was his King, that would make him susceptible... He would lose the game, but just what game were they playing? He couldn't remember any more... It has been so long since he first met him. He would never forget that day, they had got locked in his office together and that's where they had had first locked lips. It was only bad luck that Antonio had been the one to unlock the door and became his target, forever wanting payback for stopping them from going further. The words had been on Francis' lips just as the idiot opened the fucking door. Not only that but he had the damn nerve to smile as well... Stupid idiot...

He glanced at the clock, immediately jumping out of bed. Thanks to those two idiots he was going to be late for work... He pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up quickly, noticing a wondrous aroma coming from the kitchen. Francis would have gone by now, he must have left something. Honestly just because he thought he was a better cook... He rips on his trousers, making sure he looks prim and proper in the mirror before going into the kitchen.

He couldn't help but smile at the food, maybe just one bite wouldn't hurt... After all it would be a waste otherwise... So there he ended up munching into his food blissfully unaware Francis was already just getting to the park. How did he make food this good? Was it even possible? His taste buds felt wrapped up in a luxurious heaven as mouthful after mouthful he ate the food. The taste was too nice, it was indulging and so addictive... No, he needed to get to work. He forced himself away, rushing on a full stomach to the car.

He burst into work, his face red from running, he glances over to Francis' desk. Ha! He had beaten the bastard! Casually, he strolled to his office, ignoring the pile of people wanting to talk to him about 'urgent' business. They just wanted to make a name of themselves and he wasn't going to help them do that, as he settled down in his chair his hand caught on a piece of paper.

_Francis has gone to help me._

_I think he might need help._

_Just do this to show that you love him, please._

Underneath was the address of the park, he laughed at it as he scrunched it up. So the Tomato Idiot at last is accepting help? Well good for him... Its not like he'll need him. His gut hurts, telling him that something it wrong. Glancing at the empty desk outside where Francis should be he watches it before realising he is staring at Francis' gun. Launching into action, he grabs his gun, sliding it into its holder as he makes his way out. What was he doing? What was Francis doing?

His hand slam the car door shut hard as he gets to the park, scanning around for anything. There! In the distance! Francis! His feet wouldn't move as he watches him, unable to believe that it is really him then he notices in his body posture how he seems to have given up. Don't you fucking dare! If you lose the game then I lose too. He dashes over to them, getting a good distance close before shooting the other guy in the head, not caring about them.

His hands tremble and he goes over to Francis, the amount of blood coming from him... "F-Francis I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you to fuck off before... I should have come sooner! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say I hated you late night. You damn frog j-just get up!" He cries, the tears rolling off his cheeks and onto Francis.

"Je t'aime."

In a moment it is over, he blinks back up at him in astonishment, smiling, not beaming a large smile. H-He loves me? And I love you too, my little Frog. He cuddles him close, Francis' blood beginning to cover him. An ambulance arrives, but he doesn't understand... He didn't call one. The crew runs over to him, yelling about finding another causality. Another? Antonio! Francis would never forgive him if he didn't make sure he was okay.


	12. Shot in the Heart

"Lovi, just wait a second..." He grasps onto Lovino's hand, urging him back into the car, his stomach is wrapped up in tight knots. "I-I just wanted to have a bit more time alone. We can see them from here so it will be fine."

He smiles to Lovino reassuringly, feeling him tensing up in his hand. Lovino sighs as he jumps back in, feeling an elated kiss from Antonio touching his lips as he whips his head around once more. Gently their lips slide against one another until Antonio dislocates from it, "Huh? Tortuga is something wrong?" He sneers at what was meant to be a joke but then his eyes meet his. "Antonio... ? Hey what's wrong?"

Lovino attempts to hug him,aware of what the time is, "Don't worry Lovi, I'll make sure we're not late... I... Just wanted to know why? I thought you were smart... But you're involved in the Mafia." His eyes never stray away from Lovino, making his heart render.

He knows he can't lie to him, not now. Not when he might get hurt. He bites his lip, "Toni... Did you ever wonder how my family got enough money to buy that nice house...?" He sighs, shaking his head as he grasps it, "I-I was born into it, I can't help it..." He can sees the tears near to falling on his face and it is then that he is reminded that Antonio is younger than him, he always has been but he seems so much more mature at times... "Why did you join the police?"

He feels a gentle touch of Antonio's hand, "So I could protect you." He chuckles, leaning into Lovino so that their noses touch. His head nuzzles into his shoulder, the place he always used to cuddle when they were younger. "I thought I could care for you, but doesn't seem like I choose the best area... Maybe I should have gone into medicine."

There is a grim smirk from Antonio. Yes, ever since that day all he had ever wanted to do was care for Lovino, since the first day he met him. To thank him for always caring for him but how could he thank him now? At that moment Antonio cast his prawns away, always knowing that he was never very good at playing the game. After all he was just a pawn himself. He opens the door carefully, taking a breathe as he steps out.

"Antonio? What the fuck are you doing you bastard? They'll see you!" He scrambles out, trying to get him back to safety, not caring what Feliciano or Ivan had told him. No, he didn't want him to die. Just, just let him join the Mafia or something!

Antonio watches Ivan from a distance, he wasn't a man to kill someone, even if they had killed his best friend. But now... He didn't know what he capable of. Not realising that Lovino is trying to pull him away, he turns back to him with a smirk, "Come on Lovi, let's get this over with."

"Damn bastard..." Feliciano nods to him from a distance, he notices them both hiding their guns. No... He couldn't let Antonio die... Antonio you stupid idiot... Why couldn't you have taken up a normal job? You're perfect just the way you are!

"Lovi... Just stay with me, please?" His voice is a mere whisper but Lovino clings onto his hand, determinedly walking with him. They steadily walk up to the other two. They wouldn't shoot with Lovino so close, at least Feliciano wouldn't, he wasn't too sure about Ivan. Glancing over at Antonio he sees him hugging Feliciano, "Aww little Feli. You've grown up so much!"

There is a little squeak from Feliciano as he finds it hard to push him away, knowing what needs to be done, "Just shoot the damn bastard already or else I'm going to..." Ivan's voice sounds far more threatening than normal, his pure hatred running through. His finger tugs on the trigger, only too happy to shoot him himself, except wanting to make sure that Antonio gets unbelievable pain out of his death.

Antonio turns to him, testing the boundaries almost, free of being anyone's pawn. "You always did enjoy killing people the second you saw them." There is furious glare in his eyes yet still somehow he remains calm, "I wouldn't be so sure that you will get out this alive yourself, you never know what tricks I might have up my sleeve."

Antonio winks at him, willing to lose the game at any point. "He's lying, there's no one else with us." He butts in, trying to keep Ivan calm. What the hell was the bastard doing? He's pushing his buttons...

Antonio chuckles off Lovino, "And hows the wonderful sisters? Pleasant as ever I do hope. Hmmm... I don't see Wang around here... It would be a shame if he was possibly busy making a strip show using your sisters." His tongue flickers out, turning to Lovino as Ivan pulls out his gun except Lovino whisks his out sooner. His finger pulls the trigger, shooting Antonio in the side and he goes down.

He strolls over, trying to keep calm as he shoots him one more time, this time in the shoulder. "There. You asked us to shoot him so get the fuck away or we'll be sending our gang after you." He spits at Ivan, making sure he drives him away before rushing back over to Antonio. "Tortuga? Are you okay?" He glances up at Feliciano desperately. "Feli call for an ambulance right now!"

"B-But!" Feliciano tries to argue but he watches the love in Lovino's eyes for Antonio, smiling as it being something he has never seen before. "Okay, put something on his wounds." He pulls out his phone and starts dialling.

"Lovi...?" He whips over to grasp Antonio's hand, suddenly noticing the love bites on his neck. He tries to ignore them, trying to focus on him but he is taken back when he feels him grasping back. "You didn't shoot me very well..." There is a chuckle between them as he gentle pulls off his own shirt, pressing it down into one of his wounds.

"Well maybe when we get out of this you can show me how to shoot properly." He can't help but want to know about those love bites, "Toni... I know this is bad timing, but those love bites... Are you with someone?" His heart wrenches, thinking that he is asking him at a time like this.

He shakes his head, taking Lovino's hand gently and undoing the first couple of buttons of his shirt, "Lovi, I wanted to tell you... B-But... I didn't want you to angry at Arthur." His face goes a bright red, pushing the material hard into Antonio which makes him moan in pain. "L-Lovi! I didn't mean it like that! I-I mean he... H-He." His is near to tears as he tries to explain, not wanting anyone to get in trouble. "I'm not with him, that's all. J-Just look."

Lovino's face is a bright tomato red as he stares down at his chest, first only seeing the blood splattered on his body before the bruises, nasty purple bruises become more relevant. His hand shakes at he tries to keep stemming the blood. When did this happen? Was that why Francis didn't like going into Arthur's office? Holy fuck! He had missed it all! Was he blind or something?


	13. Game Over

Lovino touches the bruises gently, blinking in disbelief. His hand rests on his chest, still putting pressure on one of the wounds. Brushing away the blood, he leans tenderly sucking on him. Antonio's eyes filled with tears at the searing pain, his hand brushes through his hair, clinging onto it. "Lovino... Are you okay?" His voice is uncertain, not sure of Lovi for the first time in a while.

There is a pleasurable nod from Lovino, his hands itching to undo even more of the buttons. His hand does not care about where they are and what is happening, wanting to make Antonio his. His eyes glare at Antonio determinedly, "That bastard didn't take you from me did he?" There is an innocent shake of his head and he smirks. "Well then we better not wait any longer."

There is a squeak from Antonio as he attempts to wiggle away, "Lovi! I'm bleeding! N-Not now!" His heart races, his eyes huge in terror. He didn't want this, later but not right now! Wait! Where the hell was Feli?! Whilst his blood pressure began to raise, more blood begins to flow out quicker. Antonio feels it rushing out and becomes increasingly worried."Feliciano! Feli! Is that ambulance coming?!" He desperately glances up, not seeing him nearby.

"Sssshhh!" Lovino's finger set on his lips, he had gone mad and he knew it, but his desire for Antonio was like an opponent desiring to get the others King. But what was Antonio's King? In his eyes it was his virginity, the virginity that has waited so patiently for him to come and take it. His erection presses against Antonio's bloody stomach.

Antonio tries pushing him away, attempting to resist, "Lovi... You're not helping make this easy!" There is a gunshot from somewhere in the park. Holy shit! Francis wasn't here... Did that mean? "Francis!" He instantly forgets about his predicament, using Lovino's shoulder to force himself up. He stumbles, completely disorientated. Here is a feeling of falling through the air, but something catches him.

Lovino glances at him worryingly, his arms wrapped around him tightly. "What's the matter? Do you know what that sound was about? What has Francis got to do with any of this" He is still aroused but he can feel Antonio tensing up and is at at last taking notice of the amount of blood flowing. Where the hell was Feliciano? He hasn't done a runner has he? Idiot, of course he would! That was the first rule they had ever learnt.. Growling, the anger inside him growing, he wonders when he will be able to yell at him.

"Tomato... I asked him to come..." He whispers it, as if knowing that somehow Francis has been hurt. Wanting so badly that revenge but knowing too well that he would have never been able to kill Ivan himself... That wasn't the reason though... He wanted to be part of Lovino's life and didn't want Ivan to take him away from him. "I was hoping that he would get Ivan..." The guilt melts into his eyes, his head cuddling into Lovino's arm as his voice is weak. "Y-You don't think he got hurt? I-I thought he would bring his gun..."

What the hell? This wasn't Antonio, was it? Of course he would never be able to kill him, but he wanted to let his best friend get killed by the idiot? Damn bastard... He could have just asked him... He looks down at Antonio's worried eyes, "Come on... We'll go check on him. Just make sure you hold you hold your wounds." After this I'm going to make sure he's dead... I'm going to get Ivan. He begins to run, carrying his tight in his arms. His bare skin rubs against Antonio's body, the body bobbing up and down as he clings onto him.

Antonio uses each hand to hold a different wound, knowing all too well that he has lost too much blood. His consciousness begins to fade in and out yet he refuses to let go until he can see what he has wanted so madly to happen. "Lovi, that's it, just stop." He feels him slow down, smiling to himself as he watches Arthur and Francis hugging one another, Arthur kissing him as he gets taken back to the ambulance. He glances back up at Lovino, his head resting on him as he fades into unconsciousness.

"Toni, you've gone quiet..." Lovino looks taken back as he sees his pale face, noting the amount of blood. "HEY! IDIOTS! WRONG GUY!" He dashes over to them, knowing that he needs to get to the hospital right now. The paramedics halt, immediately getting back to work on Francis. His face pales as he sees how bad he is yet knowing all too well he will be fine. Antonio on the other hand...

Another ambulance arrives and he rushes to get Antonio into it before noticing Arthur and punching him hard in the face before getting into the ambulance.

Little did anyone realise that their game had been won, by the least likely of the opponents. Even as he gets rushed away into hospital, there is a satisfying feeling. He had knocked out all the opponents Queens, leaving them nothing to stand on. Leaving them vulnerable to take out their Kings in just one swoop. Allowing them to open their hearts to love, even at the cost of their winner's life.


	14. Love and War

Francis opens his eyes softly, discovering the head of blonde hair peacefully sleeping on his legs. Even just looking at him was a magical sight, his hand stretches out to touch him, to make sure this is not a dream. "Arthur?" A surge of pain hits him in the neck and he clings onto his hand, his eyes watering. What happened to him? All he could remember was Ivan and Arthur saving him... And the blade... Using the same hand he feels the stitches, trying to hold in the tears. No, Arthur would never love him now...

His head rustles as he moves it, Arthur waking up gently. He smiles at Francis, immediately Francis spots the bruise on his face. His hand touches it and Arthur flinches. There is a chuckle from Francis, "Lovino certainly knows how to get you back..." Arthur blushes a scarlet red. He cuddles him; running his finger down the stitching, Francis instantly slapping his hand away.

"You look wonderful you know. You always have." This time it is Francis' turn to blush, whipping his head away which creates more pain. Arthur gently touches his chin, turning him to look into his eyes. "Francis I love you, but if you don't like a guy with a bruise on there face then I-I'll understand." Nuzzling his head against Francis'; pulling himself closer to him, nipping his lip before kissing him.

Francis kisses him back whilst his hand slips behind his back. "Mon cher, you are always full of surprises," He doesn't realise he has stopped kissing him, taking in his smell, his taste, everything in this precious moment. His aftershave from days ago seems heavenly, he hasn't brushed in his teeth in a while which makes Francis smile knowing that he wouldn't have noticed that he used his toothbrush. "How long have I been out for?"

Arthur bites his lip, finding it adorable when he hears Francis sniffing him. Of course he would never show it, it was not his policy. Well just this once... He smiles to Francis, "Just a couple of days," His fingers entwine in his hair; his finger curls around one of his curls. "You gave me a scare at the beginning but Lovino helped to calm me down."

There is a smirk from Francis, "Sounds like you owe him..." He panics for a second, "Wait... Lovino was carrying Antonio before and the gun shot! Is he alright?" He grasps his hand tight, his face focussing on his. "Did anything happen to Lovino? Antonio would never forgive himself..." He shakes his head, thinking about it far too much.

Arthur tries to hush, holding his head. "Lovino's fine, after all he did punch me. Antonio..." His voice turns quiet unsure what to say. They've always been close, the first day he met Francis Antonio was with him. He would be nothing without his best friend, knowing it all too well. There was just no one to tell him, even as his normally calm blue eyes yearn into his. His stomach sinks, his gut sicken, all too aware of all what will happen to Francis.


	15. A Fra Poco

Lovino sighs as he watches over Antonio after his final operation. His fist clenches as he thinks about how Bella screamed at him and took Arthur's hand. She sits over with Antonio holding his hand, cuddled up to his arm. He rolls his eyes at her, not knowing what to do. His hands dig into his pockets and his eyes cast down onto the floor as he begins to shuffle his feet around. Arthur leans on the door frame of a nearby door watching him carefully, needing to go pick up Bella as visiting hours come to an end.

"How is Antonio doing? Francis is still pretty worried about him but they won't let him out of his room yet." There is a scowl from Lovino, obviously not used to having to wait around. No he was just a Mafia leader, he didn't normally give a fuck about who got hurt. "Lovino, I know exactly who you are... Francis keeps saying that Antonio will kill me if I arrest you so... The next best thing is firing you and Antonio." He glances at Lovino, feeling bad for Antonio, knowing all too well that when he becomes conscious he'll have a surprise.

"Didn't you want to take Bella back with you...? I know she was angry before but... I can talk to her, she would be better off with you in the end." Arthur looks at him guiltily as Bella sees him through the window and smiles, waving over to him. How do I talk to him? How does Antonio talk to him? Why won't he wake up? He was meant to wake up a while ago but hasn't come around.

Lovino interrupts his thoughts, trying to move his pawns as if there is still a game, "Shut the fuck up you bastard. I don't want your charity." He closes in tight to Arthur, clutching onto the front of his shirt, "I don't give a shit about that tomato bastard. I could kill you so easily that you wouldn't have time to blink. I'm just waiting for that idiot to wake up so that I can kill him properly." A doctor walks down the corridor and he slams him into the wall before pulling away.

Arthur dusts himself down, frowning to Lovino before catching sight of Francis following the doctor down the corridor. He grins to Arthur, determined to go see Antonio as soon as he sees Bella he runs to her, cuddling her tight. She giggles for the first time in a while before they both glance down at Antonio. "Hey now, he'll get better one day." He pulls her in, wrapping her into his chest whilst kissing her gently on the head. "We won't have another casualty. But on the bright side I'm allowed to go home."

Arthur joins them, tickling Bella's cheek as she giggles. Cuddling Francis tight as he hears the news. "That's great!" He glances over to Lovino standing awkwardly at the door, he sympathises with him, having been just like that. "Maybe we should get home, I'll to make us all dinner and Bella needs to go to school tomorrow." He shares a look with Francis as if they know that they need to give Lovino a little nudge in the right direction.

They say goodbye to Lovino and Antonio; once they have left he gazes over at Antonio, the day it all happened continues to haunt him. What if Antonio woke up and saw how was still working in the Mafia? Would he be disappointed? What if he hated him for shooting him? Twinging in pain, his hand glides over Antonio's still body, leaning onto him and into his ear. "Tortuga, come with me to Italy. You aren't wanted in the police any more. We could work together. Me, you and Bella, all together. I can be your tomato, just wake up." A single tear falls down his cheek as he kisses his cheek tenderly. His tear breaks on Antonio cheek.

He pulls himself up, muttering to himself, "Damn bastard... Now I have to go back to Italy all alone. I hope you're happy..." He folds his arms, glaring at Antonio. Feliciano wanders outside the room smiling to him, slipping his tickets out to show they are ready. "I'm coming in a fucking moment..." He glances back at him one more time before shuffling out of the room. He tries to smile to Feliciano as he seems to parade to him how his boyfriend is perfectly fine and already in Italy. The lucky bastard... But when he does wake up then I'll be the fortunate one.

Stupid idiot, stupid stupid idiot... If you had just let me have your body then, I would not need you so much. I would not need to kiss you so badly. I love you, I love you so much but I have to leave... I can feel the rough gun in my pocket, prepared for an complications. My bullet proof jacket on to stop the same fate as Antonio. Walking by Feliciano he strolls down the corridor, making his way to the entrance of the hospital. He pulls off his jacket, swinging it over his shoulder. Time to get back to work.


	16. The Kind Stranger

His eyes light up as he pulled himself up from the bed. You can do this, he is not going to leave without you. His hands clutch on the rail as he forces his straining body up, finally getting back to work after two weeks of non movement. His body creaks into gear, unknowingly, he has still has one last game to play. One last game that he must play. His Queen has gone, leaving him with just his King, himself. There is simply no one else left. All the pawns have gone, cast away to the side.

His legs quake as they touch the floor, he rips off everything that is monitoring him, turning it off so not to cause alarm. He stumbles onto the side of the door, his vision muffled as he tries to focus. Which way was it to the entrance? He had never been awake to know where it was... His fingertips grip onto the frame, forcing one foot forwards then the next. There is a doctor passing, his doctor, who tries to force him back to bed. Damn bastard no one stops him. No one.

That's when he begins to run, he doesn't realise it until his heart begins to pound. It races with him, alongside him, running to the chessboard. He couldn't leave him this time, not again, not in this way. His ears ring which only speeds up his running as he tries to get away from it. Finding himself at a lost corridor, no way leading out he turns back and runs back the way he came, trying to remember it. His mind thinks the hardest it has ever done, guessing that the other way leads to the exit. Signs! Of course, they would tell him where to go!

He glances up trying to find some, wandering cluelessly. He feels the walls desperately, knowing that he has probably left by now. His heart pushes him on encouragingly, trying to reach out and grasp the last, tiniest possibility. His hand seeks out something, feeling something smooth, finding a range of signs pointing to different areas. Exits... Where the hell are the exits? His mouth almost drops as he sees three different signs to exits, completely different exits.

The tears fall from his cheeks, how was he going to be able to find him? His body ached so badly and he hadn't even done that much... His head falls into his hand, his gut aching from this thought of losing him. He couldn't. That was it. He was going to go to every single airport he could think of. He had to be at one of them; so full of morphine that he felt light headed. Glancing at the signs he choose one of them to follow, dearly hoping that some taxi driver would pick him up.

His hands lean onto the wall as he walks with it, letting it guide him along with the signs. He was late for the game and he knew it all too well. Once again his doctor finds him, but this time he doesn't resist getting pulled away, or at least he thought he didn't resist. The next moment he finds himself at the entrance, trying to wave down a taxi, still wearing the hospital clothing. Oh yes... One moment leaning on the wall the very next he is going into a taxi.

He apologises to the taxi driver, telling them that he doesn't have any money but he needs to get to Heathrow Airport. The mad sight in his eyes is enough to get the taxi driver going, seeing that he might be capable of taking the taxi if he doesn't let him. He searches out of the window, watching everything go past as if expecting to see his beloved. His heart yearns to see him, craving him to be near to him, wanting to cuddle him tight. The time spent running around the taxi begins to catch up with him, his body clumping forwards as he gently falls to sleep.

The taxi driver smirks at the sweet, innocent creature at the back, able to change with the wind. A slight wonder goes through him as to why he would want to get there so badly. He glances at him, wondering if he is someone off the streets that has been helped by the hospital. Maybe, maybe not. But most certainly he would need something to wear when he tried to go wherever he wanted to. Once they get nearer to the airport he contemplates buying him some clothes, before remembering about his bag with his normal clothes in.

The person at the back begins to stir, realising that they are getting nearer to the location. "Hey, if you need some clothes, I can give you some." Checking the time he sees that his shift has finished but sort of half guesses that he is going to be working late today. There is a cute little nod from the person at the back. Such cuteness. "If you need some help, I'll help you out." He chuckles. "Not like I have anything to do tonight."

The person at the back gives a timid smile, unsure of the person through his confusion of his head hurting and legs trembling. Yet this person seemed to be able to help him, a stranger, but a kind one. Once they stopped the taxi driver scrambled through his glove compartment, pulling his bag out and throwing it to the kid at the back. He glances forwards, trying not to look at his body but getting peeks of scars and his rippling muscles. It made him jealous of his own figure, comparing his weenie muscles to the boy at the back.


	17. Spud to the Rescue

He glances up, seeing how the taxi driver is watching him. Biting his lip, he needs to hurry , simply pulling of his hospital trousers and pulling on the jeans with no pants. He blushes, knowing that the taxi driver would have seen everything and probably was eating it up. Greedily, the taxi driver consumes what he sees, his lips licking slightly. It reminded him of a childhood friend, one that him and Francis had gone to school with and been great friends with, "Gilbert?" The taxi driver's eyes divert to the strangers face, turning to stare at him intensely.

"Antonio?" This was the friend that Francis and him had never talked about, who had disappeared when they were younger. He blinks in disbelief, still trying to keep on track. He needed to get to Lovino. Opening the door, he opens Gilbert's door too, grasping his hand. There is a knowing of not wanting to lose this friend but his desires for Lovino are becoming increasingly fretful.

Gilbert releases his seat belt, letting himself be guided, "We need to find any of the planes going to Italy right now!" There is only just enough time to lock the car before they beginning running down the airport, Antonio searching for Lovino. "Look for some people with curls in their hair." His eyes stare at him determinedly, his breath raggered.

He is caught by Gilbert as his legs become wound up, unable to work properly. 'Tickets to Italy please start boarding' his eyes raise and he drags Gilbert along with him, skipping in glee. He slows down as they get to a luggage checking area and they stop them from going past, "Please I just want to go see my boyfriend, he's leaving right now." He begs them before Gilbert raises an eyebrow at the young lady and she blushes.

He nudges Antonio, whispering to him, "Don't worry, I'll get you." He winks at the girl, "You know, I really admire you, it must be so hard to work with people non stop every day." There is a sort of flirtatiousness his voice and it allows Antonio to keep going. He gets to central waiting area and searches for Lovino. Where is he? He must be here! He spots a line for getting into a plane for Italy from the board at the top.

Dashing through the crowds of people, he attempts to push through the line, excusing himself as he goes. He blushes as more people try to stop him, "Can't I just say good bye to my boy friend?" They try pulling him away but he keeps trying to push through. Suddenly someone tries to knock him down, he dips his head just missing the punch. He runs out onto the runway, up into the plane. There is quite a few people now chasing him as he gets into the plane.

"Lovino! Lovino! You in here?!" He yells at the top of his voice in the aeroplane, searching desperately. Oh shit... What if he had the wrong airport...? His head quakes as he battles to get into First Class, pushing the door hard, accidentally hitting someone behind the door. "Sor-" A bright smile appears on his face as he finds the man rubbing his face is Lovino.

"Bastard..." He hisses, blushing a bright red tomato. His lips mould into Antonio's, trying to hold back his tears as he shakes his head. "I must be sleeping because I know full well I left you in the hospital." Wrapping his arms around him there is a hug, no one seems to try and pull them away. The staff just watching.

"Lovi... Don't go just yet, I don't want you to leave again. Just a couple of weeks and then I'll be able to go with you, I promise." His nose nuzzles Lovino's, easing into a kiss. There is a smile creeping onto his face as he whispers into his ear, "But you have to let Bella come."

Lovino pouts before glancing over to Feliciano, realising how many people are looking at them, "Can you cope without me for that long? I need to get this idiot back to hospital..." He glances over at the staff, blushing in-promptly. Oh great, getting nervous now... "I apologise... He's just got out of a coma and obviously wanted to come see me..." He can feel everyone's eyes on him and he pulls Antonio out of the plane by his hand before pulling him into him. "So you decide to wake up just as I go?"

He sounds angry but his eyes speak completely different, their lips begin to infuse with one another once again, kissing everywhere possible. "Wow... You two need to get a room. Kesesese~! Good thing the awesome me was here. After, of course, getting that fox's number." He grins to them with glee, "Come on, I think you two need to get back to the hospital. Hop into the taxi." Lovino mouths to Antonio, questioning who the hell this guy is but Antonio simply laughs and rolls his eyes. If only he knew...


	18. To the Future

Squeezing Lovino's hand anxiously, he stares out of the window. It had only taken him one week, after that he had refused to stay in hospital any longer. The next week had been spent waking up in Lovino's cuddly arms, packing up everything into boxes. But now, here he was, ready to go. Bella sleeps cosily in his arms, having been too afraid to sit all alone in her seat next to him. She hadn't been to pleased when he first told her about moving but after a while she had gotten excited after Lovino had started teach her Italian.

A tight squeeze on his tummy brings him back, glancing to see Lovino busily thinking about work and emailing Feliciano in Italy. His head leans onto his shoulder, interested in what they are talking about. He hadn't mentioned it to Lovino but he already knew a lot of Italian so he could quite easily make out what the email was talking about. He smiles as he reads about Feli wishing them a good time but then that drops as he realises they are preparing a hit soon. His mind wanders to thinking about the guns they were secretly transporting with them along with ammo, grenades and equipment for bombs.

If only they weren't going so far away... Yet somehow the thought of still being in Britain whilst dealing with the Mafia was quite daunting in itself too. After all it meant that his friends that he knew so well would be more likely to be injured. His stomach clenches again and he moans slightly, nuzzling deep into Lovino's shoulder. No, he needed to be able to focus completely on protecting Lovino and Bella. They are the most important people to him.

His eyes stay on the screen all the time as he thinks, Lovino becoming increasingly worried about him reading it. Gently he rubs Antonio's head, "Don't worry I think you'll like the house I got us, its near to Feli's and there's a great school nearby." He kisses his forehead, smiling to Antonio, "Thanks for coming with me." He whispers it, looking more confident in every way, as if by going back to his home land is going to make a huge difference.

"Have you thought about it any more?" Antonio dares to glance at Lovino's furious eyes, "You know full well I'm going to be worried about you too much." He smiles, slipping his arms around him. "I need to make sure you are safe."

A tiny smirk grows onto Lovino's face, he chuckles slightly, "I asked Feliciano and he said he wanted you to work for us but... This is my idiotic fratello we are talking about..." He blushes slightly, cuddling into Antonio as he puts his laptop away, it becoming increasingly obvious they are going to leave any minute. "I told him you would be working with me, otherwise you'll end up walking into deals trying to give me a lunch box or something..."

Antonio chuckles, staring into his eyes with a calm, playful look. "If you forgot your lunch of course I would do that. I know how grumpy you get when you don't eat." The woman orders them to put on their seat belts and Antonio wraps his around him and Bella. "So does that mean you're going to be my Boss." He pouts slightly to Lovino, preferring the idea of being Lovino's boss much more although he's not to fussy by this time.

Lovino sternly looks to him, "You'll need to start remembering to call me Mr Vargas, no one calls me Lovino when we are working." He smugly looks over to Antonio except he is smirking straight back him as if with his own little joke. It make him annoyed, wanting to know, wondering if he looks ridiculous for a moment. He tries glancing into a reflection of himself in the mirror but cannot judge easily.

"Okay my little Tomato." His kiss bites Lovino's lip teasingly as he attempts to bite it himself. "You know you look very sexy when you bite your lip... Mature, almost." Giggling in ridicule he watches out of the plane as he begins to feel movement from below.

"Bye Francis and Arthur." Bella whispers, awakening at the sound on the engines beginning to roar. She glances to Lovino and grins, "Lovino stai andando a perdere?" His face immediately turns bright red and he huffs.

((Writer's note: Stai andando a perdere means will you miss them.))

"Sì, I think I might..." Antonio holds his mouth tight, trying not to burst out laughing at Lovino, who doesn't bother looking at him. "Your Italian is doing well." There is a successful grin on his face as he looks to her proudly.

"That's because I had a good teacher." There is look shared between her and Antonio which Lovino misses, just assuming she is talking about him when actually all of those times Lovino went for a nap Antonio would be teaching her. When they were sat together in his hospital room they practised. They even made songs on his guitar in Italian.

And so with that thought the aeroplane takes off, leaving the ground, the chess game over. Just the Kings standing together with their Queens. The whole world at their feet. Now, together, they can take the world. No more obstacles. The aeroplane glides away with ease, free from the game. Or at least just this game, driving into a whole different game...

_Writer's note: _

_Hey! Francey Pants7 here! I really hope you enjoyed the story, I'm sorry there were so many chapters. I honestly didn't think I would write so many. If your reading this you have got to the end of this chapter of Lovino, Bella and Antonio's life. _

_I was thinking about writing a continue on, please send a review or just message me for your views on this and ideas for a story structure. _

_P.S. A couple of months later Francis and Arthur adopted two brothers called Alfred and Matthew who they they later adopted a younger sister for called Victoria. Sorry I am quite a bad Fruk fan and I thought this would be an appropriate ending for them. You can also message me if you are intrigued to read a FanFiciton about these two later on in life. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, is just going to review and in the future going to review my work. I really enjoy getting feedback from my stories. Grazie and Adios!_

**New! I just wanted to add that I have started posting a continue on called Tomato Mafia. I hope you enjoy.**  



End file.
